POISONOUS VIOLET: MISS TOXIC
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sosok yang bisa menjadi musuh alami vampir telah muncul! Satu per satu vampir ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan wajah biru dan darah yang dipenuhi racun. Lalu ... wangi violet yang selalu tertinggal di lokasi kejadian membuat para vampir memberinya julukan: Miss Toxic. / #15GaaInoFics #9


Kata siapa musuh abadi vampir hanyalah werewolf dan pemburu vampir?

Mungkin kala itu, dia belum muncul. Penanggung beban yang mungkin bisa membinasakan kaum vampir yang memang sudah tak banyak jumlah. Anak dalam selimut racun yang bahkan telah menyebabkan ibu kandungnya sendiri meregang nyawa.

Dia …

* * *

><p><strong>POISONOUS VIOLET: MISS TOXIC<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Canon-setting. AR. Short. Vampfic!  
><strong>_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#9**_

* * *

><p>"Si Toxic sialan itu beraksi lagi! Kali ini Shino yang jadi korbannya!" Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan tiga garis di pipinya menggeram marah. "Padahal kukira dia sudah lama menghilang."<p>

"Apa ada target-target tertentu?" Temannya yang berambut cokelat dengan tanda segitiga di masing-masing pipi menimpali.

"Tidak ada. Korbannya acak dan sampai sejauh ini tidak ada persamaan yang mencolok selain mereka sama-sama vampir," jawab yang lain yang berambut hitam dengan mata sekelam dan setajam batu obsidian. "Kalian berhati-hati saja jika tidak mau mati konyol."

"Sial!"

Pemuda berambut merah yang turut berada dalam perkumpulan itu hanya bisa terdiam tatkala teman-temannya mulai mengumpati musuh tak terlihat yang telah menyebabkan banyak korban jatuh dari kaum mereka. Bukan werewolf, bukan pula pemburu vampir.

Mereka menamainya Miss Toxic.

Mereka menduga kalau lawan mereka adalah perempuan. Bukan apa-apa. Setiap Miss Toxic beraksi, ia selalu meninggalkan wangi parfum perempuan di lokasi. Wangi yang khas—bunga violet.

Sementara itu, nama 'Toxic' sendiri diambil dari hasil pekerjaannya. Setiap vampir yang menjadi korbannya, tewas mengenaskan dengan wajah membiru dan darah yang penuh dengan racun. Tanpa wangi violet, vampir yang telah tewas itu mengeluarkan bau yang benar-benar mengerikan di lokasi kejadian.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si pemuda berambut pirang pada temannya yang berambut merah.

Seketika, Gaara—si rambut merah—menoleh. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan temannya, melainkan balik bertanya,

"Tidak apa-apa … bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kau diam saja dari tadi. Apa Miss Toxic itu sebegitu menakutkannya bagimu?"

Gaara menghela napas. "Tidak. Aku hanya … terlalu kesal sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

Pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di sana langsung mengangguk setuju dengan cepat. Ia kemudian menghantamkan tinju ke telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya … aku tidak akan segan-segan!"

Si rambut hitam menghela napas sebelum ia melihat ke jam tangannya. Alis matanya mengernyit. Lalu ia mengangkat kepala hanya untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan,

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ah! Aku juga! Waktunya mencari makan!"

"Yo! Hati-hatilah kalian! Jangan sampai kalian menjadi korban Miss Toxic selanjutnya! Haha!"

"Tidak lucu, Kiba!"

Dengan demikian, pertemuan dadakan yang diadakan kaum vampir itu pun berakhir sampai di sana. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak apa pun, masing-masing melangkah ke tujuan yang berbeda. Dengan hanya ditemani sinar bulan, mereka berjalan berhati-hati—menghindari pertemuan dengan makhluk yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui bentuknya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Gaara memasuki rumahnya dengan sedikit terburu. Dia bahkan membuka pintunya dengan sedikit kasar—menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang tidak mengenakkan di telinga. Apalagi saat itu malam sudah menjelang sehingga suara sekecil apa pun saja sudah menimbulkan gema yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan terkadang menakutkan.

"Gaara! Kau mengagetkanku!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang melongokkan kepalanya dari sebuah ruangan. "Bisa tidak kau lebih pelan-pelan saat masuk ru—hmph!"

Gaara mencengkeram mulut gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Apa yang baru kaulakukan?" desisnya tak senang.

Dengan kasar, gadis itu langsung menepis tangan Gaara sebelum ia mengelus-elus pipinya. Ia lalu menyeringai mengejek.

"Apa. Boleh. Buat! _Dia_ tidak tahan lagi!"

Gaara menghantam tembok di sisi-sisi gadis tersebut—membuat sang gadis memucat sejenak. Pemuda vampir di hadapannya ini benar-benar marah.

Tapi si gadis juga bukan seseorang yang mudah diintimidasi. Ia mendorong Gaara di dadanya dan kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang.

"Aku tahu kalau aku sudah melanggar perjanjian. Tapi aku terpaksa! Kalau tidak, sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan bisa-bisa terjadi!"

Gaara melangkah mundur—sedikit memberi jarak dengan si gadis yang kini berbalik marah padanya. Seketika, amarahnya sendiri menguap. Ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Ino … kau tahu … kalau sampai kau tertangkap …."

Sang gadis yang dipanggil 'Ino' itu menggelengkan kepala. Baru saja ia hendak menjawab kata-kata Gaara, sebuah teriakan menghentikannya.

"INOOOO!"

"Oh, tidak." Ino segera berlari masuk ke kamarnya—membiarkan pintu yang semula hanya terbuka sedikit itu menganga lebar.

Gaara pun bisa lebih leluasa melihat isi kamar. Ruangan tersebut sangat terang—berbeda dengan tempat-tempat yang biasa Gaara kunjungi. Interiornya pun lebih banyak berwarna putih atau ungu tua. Gaara sampai menyipitkan matanya sejenak. Ia tidak suka tempat yang terlalu terang.

Lalu … satu ciri lain dari ruangan tersebut: bau violet yang begitu menusuk.

"INOOO! _AAANGG_! SAKIIITTT!"

Ino dengan sigap berlari ke tengah ruangan. Tempat seorang gadis cilik berambut merah terbaring terikat di tempat tidur. Gadis cilik itu tampak gelisah dan menangis meraung-raung. Badannya bergerak-gerak seakan berusaha lepas dari ikatannya. Tapi sia-sia, Ino sudah mengaturnya sedemikian rupa agar si gadis tidak kemudian melarikan diri setiap rasa sakit menyerangnya. Ino sudah berjanji pada Gaara, bagaimanapun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dia baru saja …."

"_Shhh_! Aku sedang memberinya obat dan melihat reaksinya," jawab Ino tenang sambil mencepol rambut panjangnya.

Ino kemudian menarik sebuah laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan. Ia kemudian mengisi suntikan tersebut dengan cairan racikannya sendiri.

"INOOOO! AKU MUAALL! _URRPHH_!" Gadis berambut merah itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dan kemudian muntah-muntah. Penampakannya benar-benar memilukan.

"Tsk." Ino pun meraih tangan anak tersebut dan kemudian menginjeksikan cairan racikannya.

"_AAANGGG_~!" Gadis cilik bermata merah itu masih menangis sejadi-jadinya. Beberapa saat lamanya ia masih terlihat kesakitan sebelum ia mendadak berhenti meraung. "Ihik."

Tatapannya kini menerawang. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap. Pada akhirnya, Ino bisa menghela napas lega.

"Sudah. Gaara?"

Kala itu, Gaara tampak terduduk di lantai. Tangannya memegangi kepala. Sungguh, di samping gadis cilik itu, Gaara pun baru saja mengalami siksaan yang hebat. Tangannya yang lain mengepal sedemikian kuatnya hingga urat-urat nadinya menyembul. Bahkan … kedua taring yang selama ini disembunyikannya pun keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Ino mengangkat kedua alis matanya dan tertawa mencemooh.

"Kau nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri, 'kan?" Ino berjongkok di sebelah Gaara—tangannya terlipat dan ia pangku di atas pahanya. Tatapannya melembut. "Karena itulah tadi aku membawa Karin keluar. Aku tidak mau kalau kau yang harus menjadi korbannya."

Gaara mengatur napasnya perlahan-lahan. Ia pun akhirnya bisa mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Ino. Di depannya, Ino tersenyum manis.

Gadis itu mendadak mengulurkan tangannya dan merangkum pipi Gaara. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, ia pun memberikan satu kecupan di dahi sang pemuda. Setelahnya, ia menarik diri.

Masih dengan kedua tangan yang merangkum pipi Gaara, Ino kemudian berkata, "Kalau kau mau Miss Toxic ini tidak membunuh kaummu lebih banyak, kau harus bisa merelekan satu-dua orang selama masa penelitian ini."

Setelah Ino memastikan bahwa Gaara paham maksudnya, gadis itu pun melepas Gaara dan bangkit berdiri. Kini ia menyambangi si kecil Karin yang sudah begitu nyaman terlelap. Ino pun mengambil sebuah handuk dan dengan kasih sayang, ia mengelap bekas muntahan Karin dari tubuh anak itu. Lalu, ia melepaskan ikatannya dan menggendongnya ala putri.

"Lihat, anak sekecil ini sudah harus menanggung beban yang begitu beratnya." Ino memandang prihatin pada gadis cilik dalam pelukannya. "Entah bagaimana rasanya, terlahir di dalam keluarga vampir tetapi justru ia harus menjadi senjata pemusnah keluarganya sendiri."

Gaara akhirnya bisa bangkit dan berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

"Bagaimana … penelitianmu? Ada kemajuan? Apa organ-organ abnormalnya bisa dikembalikan pada fungsi yang seharusnya?"

"Aku belum sampai ke sana," ujar Ino sambil kembali melangkah. "Saat ini, sistem organnya masih kerap menghasilkan banyak racun—meskipun aku berhasil menghambat penumpukan racunnya. Seperti yang kautahu tiap kali racun itu menumpuk, Karin akan merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya."

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Ino terus berceloteh,

"Tapi Tuhan memang Maha Adil. Ia mempunyai rencananya tersendiri untuk Karin. Racun yang sudah menumpuk dalam tubuhnya itu akan menimbulkan aroma yang menggiurkan bagi para vampir di sekitar. Akibatnya, para vampir yang haus darah itu akan menghisap darahnya dan … mati keracunan."

Ino menggelengkan kepala sembari berjalan pasti ke arah kamar mandi yang juga ada di ruangan tersebut. Dengan berhati-hati, Ino membuka baju Karin dan kemudian membasuh tubuh sang gadis cilik.

"Sebaliknya, dengan cara itu, Karin bisa tetap hidup karena racun yang mengalir dalam darahnya justru terhisap keluar oleh para vampir." Ino menyeka bekas muntahan yang tersisa dan kemudian mengelap tubuh basah Karin dengan handuk yang tergantung di dekatnya. "Meskipun hanya sementara, sampai racun itu kembali menumpuk …."

"Karena itulah kau melakukan penelitian ini untuk menolong adikmu, 'kan?"

Ino terdiam dan menunduk. Matanya menyorotkan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Gaara yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi tak bisa benar-benar menangkap maksud tersembunyi di balik raut wajah gadis tersebut.

"Yang menjadi korban adalah ibuku …," ujarnya perlahan. "Bertahun-tahun aku melakukan penelitian agar tak jatuh korban lain, dan ternyata senjata yang kucari sudah begini dekatnya."

"Senjata? Senjata apa maksudmu?"

Ino memakaikan baju Karin dengan rapi sebelum ia kembali mengangkat gadis cilik tersebut. Begitu ia sudah berdiri dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Gaara, ia memasang wajah yang begitu seriusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau yang mati." Ino memejamkan mata sejenak sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Karin. "Hanya kau saja."

Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian mengisyaratkan agar Gaara menyingkir dari jalannya. Setelah Ino meletakkan Karin kembali di ranjang, ia pun mengikat tubuh sang gadis cilik. Dengan lembut, Ino mengusap dahi Karin—mengamati napasnya yang teratur. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum racunnya kembali menumpuk dan menimbulkan aroma yang mengundang bagi vampir dalam radius satu-dua meter di dekatnya.

Ino kemudian beralih pada laci di sebelah tempat tidur Karin, tempat ia menyimpan alat-alat suntiknya. Ia sudah membuat suatu keputusan setelah beberapa hari mempertimbangkan matang-matang. Keputusan yang sulit. Sejak bertemu Gaara dan saling jatuh cinta dengannya, segalanya tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Memang, manusia biasa dan vampir … seharusnya tidak usah bersatu," gumamnya.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Gaara sambil menyipitkan matanya. Dari keterangan Ino saat mereka bertemu, Gaara tahu bahwa Ino dan Karin adalah hasil peranakan dari manusia biasa dan vampir. Ia tidak memiliki taring untuk menghisap darah dan ia juga resisten terhadap aroma darah Karin. "Bukankah ayah dan ibumu berasal dari kaum yang berbeda?"

"Itu cerita mengenai ayah dan ibu Karin. Mungkin karena itu jugalah, anak ini mengalami mutasi genetik yang menyebabkan organ tubuhnya tidak bekerja sebagaimana semestinya." Ino berbalik ke arah Gaara dan menyorongkan sebuah alat suntik.

"Gaara," katanya lagi, "selama ini, sebenarnya penelitian yang kulakukan hanyalah bagaimana cara agar racun tidak menumpuk dengan cepat dalam tubuh Karin. Aku tidak benar-benar berniat menghilangkan keistimewaan tersebut dari tubuhnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara tercengang.

Ino menghela napas dan mengacungkan alat suntikan yang sudah ia isi cairan lain.

"Namun, semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak menginginkan kematianmu."

"Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang ingin kaukatakan sebenarnya?"

Ino menarik tangan Gaara dan meletakkan suntikan tersebut di sana. "Aku belum sempat mengujicobanya, tapi jika kau tidak ingin mati, kau bisa mencoba. Aku membuatnya dengan mengekstrak darah serta sel-sel tubuh Karin, lalu membandingkannya dengan darah dan selmu, serta darah dan selku. Aku berharap, serum ini bisa membantumu resisten tiap kali tubuh Karin menguarkan aroma yang mengundang bagi kaummu."

"Ino?! Apa yang kaubicarakan sebenarnya?" Gaara menggenggam suntikan tersebut sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ino. Matanya menyorotkan tanda tanya yang begitu besar.

Ino menatap wajah tampan vampir di hadapannya sebelum ia tersenyum.

"Semua yang kuceritakan di awal pertemuan kita adalah bohong, Gaara," ujar Ino tenang. Lanjutnya, "Aku yang sebenarnya … sangat membenci vampir yang telah membunuh ibuku. Dan karena itulah, aku ingin menggunakan Karin yang kebetulan kutemukan untuk membalas dendam pada kaum vampir! Seperti kataku, Tuhan itu Maha Adil. Ia menunjukkan jalan bagiku untuk menuntaskan dendamku. Pertemuan dengan Karin dan denganmu adalah kesempatan-kesempatan yang tak tergantikan."

Gaara melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Ino dan memasang wajah tak percaya. Suntikan di tangannya yang lain pun terlepas begitu saja hingga jatuh ke lantai berlapiskan karpet bulu berwarna ungu tua. Cairan isinya masih aman di sana.

"Kau—apa?"

Ino terkikik geli. "Aku membenci kaum vampir," ulangnya sembari mengangkat bahu. "Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku membenci kaum vampir."

Saat itu, Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Pengakuan mengejutkan ini seolah memberhentikan kinerja otaknya.

"Sekarang terserah padamu, Gaara. Kau sudah mengetahui kenyataannya." Ino melirik ke arah suntikan yang ada di bawah kaki Gaara sebelum ia kembali menatap lurus ke arah sang pemuda vampir. "Kau mau mengizinkanku untuk melanjutkan dendam lalu menggunakan serum itu sebagai penangkal aroma Karin yang kuciptakan khusus untukmu, atau kau akan menghentikanku dan ambisiku sampai di sini."

"Kau menyuruhku memilih antara dirimu atau kaumku?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Kau … selama ini kau memanfaatkanku?"

Ino menghela napas. "Setengahnya. Setengahnya lagi, aku terjebak dalam perasaan yang sangat ingin kuhindari."

Gaara menatap Ino saksama—menilai kebenaran dari kata-kata Ino setelah dusta yang ia bocorkan sendiri. Lalu, diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Karin yang masih tertidur. Bayangan akan beberapa temannya yang telah menjadi korban dari Miss Toxic kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Amarah karena dibohongi, kekecewaan karena dikhianati, ketakutan karena teror yang membayangi, juga … cinta yang masih tertinggal di hati ….

Dalam sekejap, Gaara sudah berada di depan Ino. Jarak di antara mereka nyaris hilang. Kemudian, ia pun meletakkan tangannya di leher Ino yang jenjang—mengusap jejak nadi di balik kulit yang membungkusnya. Gaara bisa merasakan napas Ino yang mendadak lebih memburu. Tanpa Gaara sadari, taringnya mendadak keluar begitu saja.

Berada di samping Ino yang baru saja mengungkapkan kebenaran pahit itu membuat nafsu Gaara seakan tak terbendung. Begitu inginnya ia menyiksa gadis di hadapannya—membenamkan taring yang tajam itu ke dalam pembuluh darahnya. Membiarkan merah membasuh dahaganya dan mengenyangkan hasratnya.

Mungkin, itulah instingnya sebagai seorang vampir.

"Aku juga … mencintaimu."

Ino yang melihat Gaara sudah dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan terdengar mulai meracau hanya bisa menyeringai. Ia pun telah bersiap—apa pun terjadi, Ino tak akan gentar dan mundur. Sudah tak ada jalan lain.

"Jadi ini jawabanmu?"

.

.

.

"BRENGSEKK! MISS TOXIC SIALAN!" Pemuda berambut kuning itu menendang tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya dengan tidak sabaran. "KALI INI KIBA! KIBA YANG ITU!"

"Naruto, pelankan suaramu!"

"Mana bisa, _Teme_! _Grr_!"

Uchiha Sasuke menyentuh pelipisnya. Ia kemudian mengatakan sesuatu mengenai surat peringatan dari organisasi vampir sebelum menyerahkan surat yang dimaksud pada si pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

Naruto membacanya dengan saksama, berulang kali. Matanya kemudian membelalak tidak percaya.

"Gila! Yang benar saja! Bukan hanya Kiba, tapi … sebanyak ini? Beberapa nama ini bahkan tidak kukenali! _OOHH_! Om Bee yang tinggal di kota sebelah juga … _ARGH_! BRENGSEK!"

"Jumlahnya meningkat dibanding beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan lebih mengherankan lagi, tak seorang pun yang berhasil menemukan jejaknya! Sosoknya masih berbalut kegelapan—si Miss Toxic beraroma violet ini …."

Naruto menyeringai sinis sembari mengembalikan surat yang berisi daftar vampir yang telah menjadi korban itu pada Sasuke. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang lampu yang menyala berkedap-kedip. "Ironis. Padahal kitalah makhluk kegelapan sesungguhnya!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada rekannya yang masih juga bungkam dan belum mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Jangan-jangan … ada vampir pengkhianat yang bekerja di balik semua ini?"

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan tersebut, Naruto pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat sang pemberi gagasan.

Mata si pemuda berambut merah menyipit dan menguarkan kesan waspada yang begitu kuat. Kedua temannya sampai sedikit gentar melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari si rambut merah.

"Dugaan organisasi memang seperti itu. Mungkin … ada vampir pengkhianat yang membantunya."

"Naruto? Sasuke?" tanya si rambut merah berhati-hati—matanya memandangi kedua temannya bergantian. "Kira-kira … siapa ya pengkhianatnya?"

Dan seringai mengerikan itu menjadi satu teror pewarna malam dan pengakhir kisah mistis berbalut tragedi.

.

.

.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>#9. <strong>POISONOUS VIOLET: MISS TOXIC<strong>

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em>PS: Are you Ino-centricIno-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
